In general, an idle mode service is a service that enables a user to receive desired information in an idle mode of a mobile communication terminal and to use contents that are not stored in the mobile communication terminal.
In a conventional idle mode service, service providers are unable to directly transmit contents from a contents server to a mobile, but merely informs users of the possibility of transmission of contents indirectly through an SMS message. In addition, in order to enjoy contents, users must connect to an URL or a calling number contained in an SMS message received from a service provider and then download data of the contents.
However, in a conventional method, in order to change a background image of a mobile communication terminal or receive specific information, users must perform data communication in an active (call) mode of the mobile communication terminal and then receive data from a contents server to update the background image.
Therefore, in the case of the conventional method, in order to obtain desired information or contents, users must make a call connection to a service provider or perform data communication with a content server. Also, the users are charged a communication fee for a time period from the start point of the connection to the time when the desired contents are found. In addition, the service provider is unable to directly transmit even no-charge advertisements when there is no connection of a user. Also, since users are reluctant to connect communication due to the burden of a communication fee, a content market is difficult to activate.